Jonothon Starsmore
Jonothon Evan Starsmore / Chamber ' is a former student at 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters ''and a mutant capable of unleashing a psionic energy beam from his chest ( similar to fellow teammate '''Cyclops). He can also absorb energy in all its forms and re-direct it from his chest, along possessing limited telepathy. He is one of the first students from The 2nd Generation ( along Cyclops, Quicksilver, Storm and''' Jean Grey). He was also a mutant prisoner held on '''Three Mile Island for''' Weapon XI. Biography '''Early Life & Three Mile Island ''( X-Men Origins: Wolverine) '''Jonothon Evan Starsmore '''is a native Englishman who was born in 1959 in London. After suffering a car accident ( of which he needed immediate medical attention), after the doctors tried to use the defibrillators on him, Evan unwillingly absorbed the electricity into his chest and blasted through the ceiling as he unleashed a huge thunder. Because of the blasts power, Evan could only speak through telepathy, as besides the fact that he couldn't speak, he couldn't eat, drink or breathe; as it was hinted that his body is not sustained by vital functions, but he is alive only because his body is made of psionic energy. Two years earlier in 1985 before discovering his psionic channeling ability, Evan first discovered his low telepathy which helped him read the emotions of others, as he also caught the attention of military scientist William Stryker. He was captured and sent to the military facility on Three Mile Island as part of the prisoners held there until he was rescued by Wolverine and headed to the X-Mansion with Professor X. He returned to London afterwards until the accident from which he discovered his true mutant nature and was once again brought to the X-Mansion where Evan remained for many years to follow ( alongside the 2nd Generation of X-Men). 'Among The X-Men During his long time spent with his fellow mutant classmates and future teammates, Evan took the alias ' Chamber ' and learned to control his ability even though it took him a very long period of time until he fully controlled not only his absorption and re-direction ability, but also his psychic powers ( which made it hard for him). In his final years before leaving the school, Evan befriended Ororo, Kitty Pryde, Jubilee, Bobby Drake and even some of the youngest students including Theresa Cassidy. Because he proficiently learned to master his abilities, he became Storm's second in command as part of '''Omega Squadron, as before he left, he let Kitty take his place along Ororo, after which was let down to Bobby Drake ( much to Sunspot's envy). 'Aftermath' Almost two years before Evan left, both Alpha and Omega squads were disbanded due to Jean Grey's death and lack of motivation as most students learned to control their abilities and returned to society. As Evan left shortly before Wolverine arrived at the mansion, he decided to return for England and settle down having full control over his powers. He is not seen participating at any events following from there. His whereabouts remain unknown. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, teacher and leader. #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Friend, teammate and field leader. #Robert Drake / Iceman - Friend and teammate. #Katherine Pryde / Shadowcat - Friend and teammate. #col. William Stryker Jr. - Enemy. 'Abilities' *'''''Psionic energy furnace from his chest capable of unleashing destructive beam; *''Absorption of energy and re-direction from chest;'' *''Telepathy ( limited); '' 'Trivia' To be added Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters